The Last Sunrise
by Clumsy Girls Have All The Luck
Summary: Bella dies in a car accident. Edward's heart is broken. Alice and Emmett go to Romania and save a girl named Venus. But the question is can Edward ever love again? My first finfic! Just had to write it. Please read! Please! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Acknowledgments**

Portions of this Apple Software may utilize the following copyrighted material, the use of which is hereby acknowledged.

**The OpenSSL Project ( OpenSSL )**

Copyright © 1998-2004 The OpenSSL Project. All rights reserved.

Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met: 1. Redistributions of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer. 2. Redistributions in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution. 3. All advertising materials mentioning features or use of this software must display the following acknowledgment: "This product includes software developed by the OpenSSL Project for use in the OpenSSL Toolkit. (http/ 4. The names "OpenSSL Toolkit" and "OpenSSL Project" must not be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without prior written permission. For written permission, please contact 5. Products derived from this software may not be called "OpenSSL" nor may "OpenSSL" appear in their names without prior written permission of the OpenSSL Project. 6. Redistributions of any form whatsoever must retain the following acknowledgment: "This product includes software developed by the OpenSSL Project for use in the OpenSSL Toolkit (http/ SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY THE OpenSSL PROJECT AS IS'' AND ANY EXPRESSED OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE OpenSSL PROJECT OR ITS CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE.

This product includes cryptographic software written by Eric Young This product includes software written by Tim Hudson 


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my first fanfic I am completely computer blind so it took me about a year to get on but I'm on so here it is. By the way Bella's been with Edwar4d for thirty year now and she still human the now live in the complete middle of nowhere in Oregon. Takes place with Bella and Edward arguing over her humanity!_

Bella POV

"Edward I love you and you've stayed around with me so long you must love me too!-" I was whining in the most innocent tone I could manage though I was agravated to the point of insanity. "-To hell with my soul!" I was screaming now. The rest of the family had escaped to upstairs which was a wise disision.

"Bella my loving you is the very reason you're still human! I'm not,.. I'm never changing you!" His yelling was much louder and much more upsetting. My eyes brimmed with tears. He was there in a flash his arm tightly twained around my waist. " I'm sorry," he whispered. At probaly the worst moment ever recorded my stomac growled loudly, warth rushed to my pale cheeks.

"Hungery." It wasn't a question, he knew the answer. I nodded. He quietly untwain his irrebreakeabe brace, as I stalked emotionously towards the kitchen.

I scavenged every square inch of the enormous room and found not even the smallest morsel of food. Isighed loudly and headed to ward the door Edward follow silently.

"Edward,"

"Hum..." he answer deep in though.

"I need to go to Thrifway. I'll beeen back in a bit. Everything was so far away I knew I 'd be gone for an hour plus.

"I'll come with you," he answered flatly.

"No." I answered quickly. More slowly I started again not wanting to hurt him. I need some time to get my thoughts together. Please." He nodded.

"I do to." He was still to deep in though to show any emotion but serious.

I kissed him swiftly on the cheek, zipped up my jacket and headed out.

* * *

Edward's POV

She closed to the door quietly, but it seemed loud in my sensitive ears. I clasped on the couch deep in thought. The headline today was, should I make Bella vampie? I though for what seemed like hours (though it was only ten minutes) I came to a conclusion. When Bella got back I would make her a vampire.

Suddenly Alice rushed down the stair creating a bamg much heavier then I was use to hearing. Her eyes swealed with tears. I scanned her mind it was to jumbled to understand. All I caught were the words Bella and accident.

* * *

Bella's POV

I tried to simmer my anger furiously but every time I thought of something it just made me more and more angery. I wasn't really sure where I was going anymore. But it definitly wasn't the Thriftway. Suddenly there was a bright light coming in my direction. "SHIT!" I cried at the top of my lungs.

I was in the wrong lane.

I took first instict and swerved making the tires screach. I front of me I saw a a large tree. I didn't even have time to close my eyes, it went black.

_It will get more to the point next chapter sorry about that weird thing I chapter one. blush Toaltal blonde moment. Even though I'm a burnette. Oh well! Please I mean it R.&R. _

_OR ELESE!_

_I'll update soon. Sorry it's short next should be longer but the one after that will be much longer. I Promise. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear god will anyone read this story it's agravating. And who said Bella wasn't coming back. Next chapter will have more action I promise this is just them finding the body and the funeral._

_Edward pov_

"Alice," I asked sternly.

"What's wrong!" I couldn't help the hysteria.

Her voice was jumblely and impossible to understand I had never seen her like this. "Bella...," pant, pant, pant," Hit a tree..." tons more pants. "She dead," she whispered bring on a new stream of fresh tears.

* * *

I didn't say a word I took that as signal and took off. I didn't look back to see if I asnyone had followed I didn't care. I didn't care about anything right now. My own life ment nothing to me. 

The Volvo came into view chushed into a tree. There was no hope of any human surviving that crash. I ripped the door of it's hinges. There I the front seat all crumbled and broken was my angel, the point of my agsistanse, my Bella. I gentlely pulled her out of the car and held her in my arms. Though she had aged she was still the most beautiful thing in the world to me. So badly did I want to cry but I couldn't there were no tears in me. I it was just hallow.(a.n. only female vampires can cry. It fits the story better.)

Blood flooded all over me but I wouldn't let her go not now not ever.

Her skull was cracked in two, all her ribs broken, pelvis shatter,. Her heart... dead.

Slowly I walked back to the house surprized at how far I'd come. Some how having her body with me was keeping my heart temperalely intact. But I knew is soon as she left my arms she'd take my heart and soul with her.

* * *

Three hours passed and the spectacular mation came into view. I could hear loud sobs coming from the main room. Bella was no more alive, her skin as white as mine, her eyes ramined open giving me a look that would haunt me for the rest of my agsistance, though it wouldn't be that much longer, I wouldn't let it be.

I kicked open the door not caring to open it in a correct manner.

The view was horrible. Even Rosalie and Emmett were sobbing in a bizarre sort of way. It just felt dead. Though I had been dead for as long as I could remember it had never felt like this.

* * *

The next day was the funeral. Charlie and Ren'ee thought Bella had past long ago. So it was just us in an almost vacent graveyard.

Sevral times I tried to dig Bella up with my own bare hand but Alice held me back.

From then on I was just empty. Dead. Stuck in a world in which I world never belong. Forced to face it alone. Dazed and disorented I was empty.

* * *

_Okay sad chapter but that will be the last sad one for a while next one will put sence to the summery. And it should be long and better written. I know what I'm doing._

_Now R.R. before I have to track you down..._

_BYE:D_


End file.
